


Loyal to the Crown

by Rhonda3Green



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Lyandra and Kryztal serve as ladies-in-waiting to Queen Sarai. When the possibility of a promotion comes up, their already tense relationship turns into an all out rivalry for the top spot as the queen’s chief attendant. Kryztal becomes suspicious of Lyandra’s motives when she finds about her romantic involvement with a certain mage, but Kryztal soon has to learn a balancing act between serving her queen and her developing relationship with Soren.





	Loyal to the Crown

Queen Sarai closed her book and smiled as her two ladies-in-waiting entered the royal family’s sitting room in Katolis Castle.

“Lady Lyandra,” she said. “Lady Kryztal. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat.”

The colorful fabrics of their wide skirts rustled as they shuffled into place across from their queen.

“I have some news,” said Sarai. “Lady Agatha will soon be leaving as my chief lady-in-waiting and I will need someone to take her place.”

Lyandra and Kryztal briefly glanced at each other, sizing the other woman up. Kryztal was the younger of the two, and she was fair-haired and pale skinned. She preferred to wear blues and purples, and while her hair was always neatly plaited, she could never keep her nails long because she had the habit of chewing on them. Lyandra had tan skin and dark hair. She almost always wore red and black, but would on occasion wear pink. She was never seen in public without earrings and at least one other accessory, but she typically wore at least a few bracelets and necklaces which would jingle together when she entered the room. The queen would usually only wear a simple but elegant dress along with a circlet and her wedding ring, and Kryztal often felt annoyed that Lyandra seemed to try to upstage the queen.

For the most part, Sarai chose to ignore the ongoing tension between her two attendants.

“You have both served me very well,” said Sarai. “And your families are very close to mine. I assure you that I will not take this decision lightly, nor should you feel slighted if you are not chosen.”

“Might I just take this moment to point out that I have served you for much longer,” said Lyandra. “Not to mention that my grandmother was the governess of you and your sister.”

“Yes,” said Sarai. “I have many happy memories of your grandmother’s kindness to me and my sister.”

Kryztal shifted in her chair.

“With all due respect,” said Kryztal. “I don’t think she should get the position just because she served you longer, and it’s irrelevant if her grandmother was your governess.”

Lyandra narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “And why not? I have much more experience than you. That means I am best suited for the position.”

“Yes,” said Kryztal keeping her eyes on the queen. “However, Lady Lyandra is 27. She will certainly want to get married soon, and her focus will be split between her duties to you and her family life.”

Lyandra reached for Kryztal’s wrist, and the younger woman finally looked at her. There was a quiet fury brewing in Lyandra’s dark eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” said Lyandra. “What does my age have to do with it? You could just as easily decide to get married at anytime.”

“True,” said Kryztal. “But since my quarters are right next to yours, I have not failed to notice that you barely come back to your room at night. Sometimes you even come straight to work without going to your room to get dressed first. Clearly you are very seriously involved with someone.”

“That may be the case,” said Lyandra. “But has that affected my duties?”

“No,” said Kryztal. “What I am saying is you will probably be married and pregnant within the next year.”

“Ladies,” the queen sighed. “Could I just mention that I am not going to fire anyone for getting married or pregnant?”

“Of course, my queen,” said Lyandra. “I was merely pointing out which one of us will be able to focus more the chief lady-in-waiting role.”

“And can you say that you won’t also be married and pregnant within a year?” said Lyandra.

Kryztal swallowed nervously at the dangerous look in Lyandra’s eyes. She realized too late that she had started an all out war with her coworker.

“Especially the pregnant part,” said Lyandra venomously.

“And what do you mean by that?” said Kryztal.

“Well, I wasn’t going to mention anything,” said Lyandra. “But since you so inconsiderately had to tell the queen that I have been staying in my boyfriend’s quarters at night, I have no choice but to mention your extremely obvious dalliances in the stables with a certain member of the Crownguard.”

“That’s not true!” Kryztal blushed.

“Then what’s this?” said Lyandra.

She pulled a piece of straw from Kryztal’s hair that had blended in with the light color of her long braid.

“I-” Kryztal’s face was bright red.

“Enough,” said Sarai. “None of this is helping, because I really don’t care.”

“She was trying to make me look bad!” said Lyandra.

“I said enough,” said Sarai. “Though Kryztal, it might be better if you met your lover in private rather than in the stables.”

“Yes, your highness,” said Kryztal looking down at her hands.

“Anyway,” Sarai cleared her throat. “My sixteen year old cousin will be coming soon to train to take the place of whoever becomes the chief lady-in-waiting. I will see how you both get on with helping her settle in at court, and I will take that into account when I make my final decision.”

“Of course, your highness,” said Lyandra. “It won’t be a problem.”

“You will see who is the best at running things around here, my queen,” said Kryztal.

“Good,” said Sarai. “And please try to be nice to each other or you’re going to do my head in!”

“Of course, your majesty,” the two ladies said in unison.

* * *

Lord Viren pretended to straighten his collar in the mirror, but he was really admiring the beautiful woman behind him.

“How were things today?” asked Viren.

“Kryztal was trying to convince the queen that she would be better for the chief lady-in-waiting position,” said Lyandra.

“Oh?” said Viren.

She sat on the mage’s bed, combing out her long brown hair.

“You might have to teach her a lesson,” said Viren.

“Perhaps,” said Lyandra. “But I don’t know if I care enough about her to bother.”

“It would be quite the slight against you if she took the position from under your nose,” said Viren.

“It would,” said Lyandra. “But I don’t think that will happen.”

Lyandra’s eyes met Viren’s seductively.

“Will you unlace the back of my dress?” she said. “I just want to get comfortable.”

“Of course,” he said.

His hands confidentiality undid the ribbons securing her dress. Viren kissed her neck, and Lyandra closed her eyes blissfully.

“Do you know that Kryztal has been having sex in the stables?” said Lyandra. “How uncivilized of her.”

“Mmm-hmm,” said the mage, pulling the dress from her arms. “Both involved parties have made it pretty obvious if you ask me.”

“Imagine bending over in the straw like some mare in heat and thinking she would be the queen’s chief attendant,” said Lyandra.

“Is this new?” asked Viren, darkly.

Lyandra followed his gaze down to the golden-accented lingerie framing her breasts. Glittering diamonds were sewn into the sheer fabric.

“Oh this?” said Lyandra. “I borrowed it from the queen.”

“Borrowed it?” Viren chuckled.

“Well I’ll take it back,” said Lyandra. “If it’s still in good shape.”

Viren lightly traced the curve of her breasts. Her heart fluttered in anticipation.

“I can’t guarantee that,” said Viren seductively.

“Oh Viren,” said Lyandra. “Put your baby in me tonight.”

Viren growled and pulled her dress off the rest of the way. He tugged off his shirt and unfastened his trousers. Lyandra settled against the silk sheets and admired her lover’s fit frame. Viren’s blue eyes drifted over her as she widened her thick thighs. He gave his shaft a few strokes before tearing off her panties. Lyandra gasped.

“I’m so sorry,” said Viren, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I didn't mean to damage the queen’s property like that.”

“I think I can forgive you,” said Lyandra, eyeing him eagerly. “If you put that big cock inside of me right now.”

He sunk his cock into her warmth, and Lyandra’s head fell back blissfully against the pillow.

“Is that better?” said Viren with an arrogant smirk.

Before she could answer, he started moving his hips, and Lyandra’s cries of delight echoed from the stone walls.

* * *

“Lady Kryztal.”

Kryztal looked up from where she was buttering her morning toast in the great hall.

“I still have ten minutes to get to the queen’s quarters,” said Kryztal. “You’re not in charge of me yet, Lady Lyandra.”

“Be that as it may,” Lyandra smiled harshly. “But the queen has requested our presence immediately.”

“Fine,” said Kryztal shoving the toast in her mouth and standing up.

“Ladylike as ever,” said Lyandra.

“You’re one to talk,” said Kryztal her mouth still full. “I can smell some pretentious man’s cologne all over you. I hope you have at least bathed this morning after your dick appointment last night.”

Lyandra laughed. “I’m not even going to say anything except I hope you checked your hair for straw this morning.”

“Let’s just go the queen,” said Kryztal.

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Lyandra.

When they entered the queen’s bedroom, both of them looked around in surprise at the heaps of clothes strewn throughout the normally tidy room. Sarai was frantically digging through a drawer.

“Your majesty,” said Lyandra. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t find it anywhere,” said Sarai.

“Can’t find what?” said Kryztal.

“My diamond encrusted negligee,” said Sarai, anxiously. “Today is my wedding anniversary with the king, and I wanted to wear it tonight.”

“Is it the one with the gold lace trim?” asked Lyandra.

“Yes,” said Sarai. “Have you seen it?”

“No,” said Lyandra. “I’m afraid that I haven’t.”

“Couldn’t you just wear something else?” Kryztal gestured towards the heap of undergarments next to the queen.

Lyandra crossed her arms and glowered at her. “How dare you say that to the queen! It’s our job to help her, and we will search the whole palace to find it if we have to!”

Kryztal flinched. “I didn’t mean we wouldn’t try to find it!”

Sarai sighed. “I’ve already looked everywhere.”

“It has to be somewhere,” said Kryztal.

Lyandra leaned over and picked up the pile of undergarments.

“Lady Kryztal can go to the laundry room to search there,” said Lyandra. “I will look through your things again here.”

“It will take me all day to search there,” said Kryztal. “The entire royal household’s clothing is washed down there!”

“Well, you’d better get started then,” said Lyandra with a cruel smile.

Kryztal exhaled but held the sharp retort that came to the tip of her tongue. Instead she turned to the queen and smiled.

“One of us will find it for sure,” said Kryztal.

Kryztal hurried back down the spiral stairs towards the laundry room to search for the queen’s missing lingerie.

“Lady Kryztal!”

“Oh now what?” Kryztal muttered.

A messenger handed her an envelope.

“Thank you,” she said.

When she read it, she swore under her breath and rushed outside to the stables.

* * *

Kryztal stomped into the hay-lined stall. A frightened chicken scurried out of the way.

“This better be a real emergency!” said Kryztal, swatting a feather from her face. “Because it seems like everyone knows what we have been doing in here, and I don’t need someone telling the queen about it again!”

Soren was sitting on a stool in the corner with his back to her. It seemed as if everything was alright; the young man’s dark blonde hair was neatly swept to the side, and his freshly polished armor glistened.

“Well?” said Kryztal.

“I really messed up now,” said Soren. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“What?” said Kryztal.

Soren looked over his shoulder at her with mournful eyes. Kryztal’s chest tightened with worry.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Soren?” said Kryztal.

“You know how I’ve been attempting to be on a vitamin kick lately?” said Soren.

“Yeah,” said Kryztal.

“Well, I took what I thought was just some regular juice from the shelf in my father’s room,” said Soren. “But I guess I misunderstood what the use of moonberries was for.”

“Moonberries?” Kryztal’s eyes widened. “Oh no, how much did you drink?”

“Wait, so you’ve heard about it?” said Soren.

“Yeah,” said Kryztal. “They’re pretty much solely known for older men using them to maintain erections for longer periods of time.”

“Well, that explains my current predicament,” said Soren.

He turned around and sadly gestured towards the bulge in his trousers.

“How much did you drink, Soren?” said Kryztal.

He held up an empty glass bottle.

“All of that!” said Kryztal.

“I thought it was a health drink!” said Soren.

“Well it is in a way,” Kryztal sighed. “You should know better than to drink random stuff your dad has sitting around.”

“Yeah,” said Soren. “I’m just too impulsive like that.”

“Are you in any pain?” asked Kryztal.

“Not technically pain,” said Soren, melodramatically. “But I feel as if I am going to die if I can’t sleep with you right now.”

Kryztal sighed and rolled her eyes. “You know I am in the middle of work at the moment?”

“I’m sorry,” said Soren.

“Do you think that it will even help or would us doing it just make it worse?” said Kryztal.

“If I might interject,” a voice from the stall next to them said.

They both froze in shock. Commander Gren’s face appeared above the wooden divider.

“I don’t mean to intrude,” said Gren with a friendly grin. “But I was polishing my armor, and I could not help but overhear your predicament with the moonberry juice.”

“Uh, yeah,” said Soren.

“At the training academy we used to prank each other by putting moonberries in people’s soup,” said the redheaded commander. “That probably wasn’t very nice though.”

“So what’s the best thing to do?” said Kryztal.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” said Gren. “Things usually get back to normal after you bust a nut a few times!”

“Ah great,” said Soren. “That’s good to know.”

“Then take me back to your room,” said Kryztal. “I’m not doing it with you in the hay anymore.”

“Fine by me,” said Soren. “Especially since it seems like we would have an audience here anyway.”

Soren looked at Commander Gren sheepishly.

“And Commander?” said Soren.

“Yes?” said Gren.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” said Soren.

“Okie dokie!” said Gren. “Have a fabulous day!”

* * *

“Crisis averted,” said Kryztal.

The couple laid naked in bed, sweat glistening on their bodies.

“Phew,” said Soren. “I’m glad that’s out of my system. Those berries were no joke!”

“I need to get back to the queen,” said Kryztal. “I’ve been gone for too long.”

“Please stay a little bit longer,” said Soren, wrapping his arms around Kryztal.

Kryztal kissed him.

“I want to,” said Kryztal. “But the queen is going to be upset if we don’t find her missing negligee for her anniversary evening with the king.”

“Can’t Lady Lyandra help her?” said Soren.

“Yes,” said Kryztal. “But she’s constantly trying to make me look bad in front of the queen! She’s getting all competitive over who is going to get the chief lady-in-waiting position.”

“I really doubt she’s doing that great of a job,” said Soren with a chuckle.

“Wait,” said Kryztal. “What do you mean by that?”

Soren rolled on his side and fiddled with Kryztal’s hair.

“Well,” said Soren. “Nearly every time I walk past my father’s work room, Lady Lyandra is just standing in there flirting with him. I wouldn’t be surprised if she sneaks off when she’s supposed to be working.”

“Wait,” Kryztal sat up. “Is your dad the man that Lyandra has been seeing?”

“Yeah,” said Soren. “You didn’t know?”

“I had no idea,” said Kryztal.

“It’s kind of weird since she is only eight years older than me,” said Soren. “But she does make a pretty good mushroom stew, and she gets along with Claudia, which hasn’t always been the case in the past with Dad’s girlfriends.”

Kryztal sighed. “She’s an ambitious one alright going after the king’s mage.”

“My dad seems happier at least,” said Soren.

“Lyandra was always resentful that my family was wealthier than hers,” said Kryztal. “Now she’s trying to really show me up by becoming the highest ranking woman at court after the queen.”

“Does it matter?” said Soren.

“It shouldn’t,” said Kryztal. “But she just has a way of getting under my skin.”

“Just do your best,” said Soren. “The queen will eventually see who is working harder.”

“I hope so,” said Kryztal.

Kryztal slid out of the sheets, and reached for her clothes.

“Hey, could you do me a favor?” said Soren.

“Sure,” said Kryztal.

“Could you go the balcony in my dad’s room where the laundry is drying?” said Soren. “I need a fresh pair of trousers.”

“I can imagine you do,” Kryztal laughed. “Now you know not to mess with moonberries.”

“Yeah,” Soren laughed.

* * *

Kryztal cautiously entered Viren’s ornately decorated bedroom. The drying laundry waved softly in the breeze on the balcony. Kryztal sprinted to the other side of the room, not wanting to run into the mage and have to explain why she was in his room. She quickly spotted Soren’s dark blue trousers in between some of Viren’s long robes. She grabbed the trousers, attempting not to touch Viren’s clothing in the process.

Kryztal exhaled with relief. Viren had a scenic view of the castle courtyard from the balcony. Kryztal paused for a moment to admire the castle that had become her home over the last few years.

“I am not going to let Lyandra bother me,” said Kryztal. “I’m just going to take Soren’s advice and do my best work for the queen.”

The sunlight suddenly reflected into Kryztal’s eyes. She squinted and turned to see where it was coming from. She gasped. The sunlight had reflected from a diamond sewn into the golden fabric of a very scandalous-looking nightgown. A nightgown that exactly matched the description of the one Queen Sarai was looking for.

“It couldn’t be,” said Kryztal.

She reached for the delicate fabric.

“Lyandra, you whore!” said Kryztal in disbelief.

* * *

“I am sorry that I am being so silly about this,” said Sarai. “I just was really looking forward to wearing it. Harrow gave it to me as a birthday gift this year, and I haven’t worn it for him yet.”

They sat at the end of the queen’s bed, and Lyandra patted Sarai’s hand reassuringly.

“You’re not being silly at all,” said Lyandra. “Maybe Lady Kryztal found it.”

“She sure has been gone for a while,” said Sarai.

“I am sure she is leaving no stone unturned,” said Lyandra.

“I’m back.”

Kryztal entered the room. The negligee was carefully draped over her elbows.

“You found it!” said Sarai.

Sarai rushed over to Kryztal and took the garment. Lyandra froze in shock. Kryztal smiled. It was the first time Kryztal had seen the other woman look remotely uncomfortable.

“Thank you! I can’t believe it,” said Sarai. “Where was it?”

Kryztal paused and looked into Lyandra’s eyes.

“It was with the laundry,” said Kryztal. “But I really had to do some serious digging to find it.”

Lyandra’s eye twitched.

“Oh really?” said Sarai. “How strange for it to be there since I have never worn it.”

“Yes,” said Kryztal still looking at Lyandra. “That is kind of strange, isn’t it?”

Lyandra cleared her throat. “You must have thrown it in with your dirty clothes by mistake.”

“Yes,” said Kryztal. “That’s probably it.”

The queen was happily looking at the garment, so she did not notice the sharp glare Kryztal gave Lyandra.

“Well,” said Lyandra smiling at the queen. “Now that Lady Kryztal has saved the day, how about we do something special with your hair and makeup for tonight?”

* * *

Kryztal did not have a chance to speak privately to Lyandra until after the queen dismissed them for the evening. Lyandra had hurriedly moved towards Viren’s quarters, but Kryztal caught up behind her.

“Lady Lyandra,” said Kryztal. “A word if I may?”

“Can I help you, Lady Kryztal?” said Lyandra. “I am in a little bit of a hurry.”

“I can see that,” said Lyandra. “I will accompany you if you don’t mind.”

“Very well,” said Kryztal.

Lyandra unlatched a small mirror, and touched up her lipstick as she hurriedly walked.

“So you don’t have anything to say at all?” said Kryztal.

“You’re the one who wants to talk,” said Lyandra.

“How about you convince me why I shouldn’t tell the queen that I found her lingerie hanging from Lord Viren’s balcony after you stole it from her to have a slutty night with him?” said Kryztal, venomously.

Lyandra laughed and snapped the pocket mirror shut.

“And how would you prove that you weren’t the one who took it?” said Lyandra.

“Because you did it!” said Kryztal.

“And what actual proof do you have?” said Lyandra. “Why were you even in Viren’s room?”

“Soren asked me to get his trousers,” said Kryztal. “And I found it hanging right there!”

“So you were there to hook up with Soren?” said Lyandra. “Who’s to say that you weren’t the one who took the nightgown? Maybe you wore it last night?”

“But you know that’s not true!” said Kryztal. “And I told Soren what happened after I found it, so he could vouch for me.”

“So your space case of a boyfriend’s testimony is your only evidence?” said Lyandra. “That pretty much means it would just be your word against mine.”

“Or I could tell the queen to ask Lord Viren about it,” said Kryztal.

“But you wouldn’t do that,” said Lyandra. “Because that would be the worst possible thing you could do.”

“Oh really?” said Kryztal.

“Viren would say he has no idea what you’re talking about,” said Lyandra. “And you would look like a fool who is trying too hard to become the chief lady-in-waiting.”

“You’d better watch yourself,” said Kryztal. “If I catch you stealing from the queen again, I will call you out on it immediately!”

They reached a doorway, and Lyandra stopped and narrowed her eyes at Kryztal.

“Are you threatening me?” said Lyandra.

“I’m saying that you better clean up your act,” said Kryztal.

“Oh please,” said Lyandra. “There wasn’t any harm done. I was going to put it back in the queen’s drawer after it was clean. It was an unfortunate coincidence that she wanted to wear the same lingerie the very next day.”

“So you say,” said Kryztal. “But how am I to know that you won’t take something even more valuable next time? Why should the queen trust you?”

The door suddenly opened, and a teenage girl with long black hair with purple ends stood at the other side.

“Oh hello there, Claudia!” said Lyandra. “I’ve brought my colleague, Lady Kryztal for dinner today.”

“What?” said Kryztal.

“Oh sure,” said Claudia. “I think we’ve met briefly before.”

“Yes,” said Kryztal. “It’s nice to see you again, but I am not sure if I can stay for dinner.”

“Oh, of course you can stay,” said Lyandra. “Right, Claudia?”

“Of course!” Claudia said brightly. “We’re having trout and leek soup tonight!”

“Alright then,” said Kryztal, unable to think of any excuse to get out of it.

* * *

Lord Viren eyed Kryztal critically as he delicately spooned his soup, careful not to spill one drop on his elegant grey and black robe. On his other side, Soren was drinking the broth directly from the bowl.

“Take it easy, Soren,” said Claudia. “Kryztal will think we’ve been starving you.”

“But it’s so good,” Soren shrugged as he scooped more soup from the steaming pot in the middle of the table.

“So Lady Kryztal,” said Viren. “How did you and my son meet?”

“Straight to the interrogation, huh, Dad?” Claudia raised an eyebrow.

“Was it in the stables?” Lyandra smirked.

“No,” Kryztal looked at her sharply. “We met on the dance floor at the harvest ball last year.”

“What?” said Claudia. “You didn’t tell me you met a girl there, Soren!”

“But you didn’t ask,” said Soren sheepishly.

“Ugh, you’re so boring, Soren,” Claudia sighed. “I shouldn’t have to learn all the good stuff from the court gossips.”

“And what are your intentions with my son?” asked Viren.

“Uh,” said Kryztal staring at him blankly.

“Can we please talk about something else, Dad?” said Soren.

Lyandra stifled a laugh behind her napkin. She enjoyed watching Kryztal shift uncomfortably in her chair.

“How old are you?” said Viren.

“It’s rude to ask a lady her age,” said Kryztal, annoyed. “But I am 21.”

“Well, Soren is only 19,” said Viren. “So you should not expect him to want to get married right away.”

“Ugh, Dad,” said Soren. “Please!”

“I’m not expecting that,” said Kryztal. “But you are really not in a position to discuss age differences in relationships?”

Viren furrowed his brows. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re probably old enough to be her father,” Kryztal gestured towards Lyandra.

“How dare you!” said Lyandra.

“Not quite,” said Viren.

“Oh, but close enough,” said Kryztal. “So you’re not in any position to judge!”

“I wasn’t judging anyone,” said Viren. “I am merely looking out for my son’s interests.”

“Hey,” said Claudia, valiantly trying to change the subject. “So I heard it’s the king and queen’s wedding anniversary today.”

“Yes,” said Viren. “I remember when they got married. They are a lovely couple.”

“It seems to me that you don’t really get on well with the queen, though,” said Kryztal.

“The queen and I might disagree on some matters,” said Viren. “But I still respect her role in this court. Perhaps you should also learn respect for your superiors.”

“Oh please,” said Kryztal. “You’re lucky the king puts up with you. I serve the king and queen and no one else.”

“Kryztal,” Soren said. “Could you please ease up a bit on my dad?”

“Fine,” said Kryztal with a sigh.

They finished eating in an awkward silence. When Kryztal finished she stood up and looked at Lyandra.

“Thank you for having me,” she said. “Before I go, could I have a quick word with you in private?”

“Sure,” said Lyandra, eyeing her suspiciously.

They stepped out of the dining room to the entryway of Viren’s living quarters.

“Well, you’ve made a glowing impression on Viren,” said Lyandra. “And you can only thank yourself for that.”

“You know you were asking me about having evidence earlier,” said Kryztal. “Well, I found something else on my way out of Lord Viren’s room earlier.”

Lyandra crossed her arms. “What?”

Kryztal unpocketed a shredded scrap of sheer fabric.

“The queen might have forgotten about the matching panties,” said Kryztal. “But I can always tell her how I found what’s left of them on Lord Viren’s floor!”

“You’re disgusting!” said Lyandra, flustered. “Give me those!”

She tried to snatch them from Kryztal, but Kryztal dodged out of the way.

“The only way I am doing that is if you go to the queen tomorrow and tell her what you’ve done,” said Kryztal.

“Okay,” said Lyandra. “I’ll tell her. Just hand that over!”

Kryztal narrowed her eyes at Lyandra.

“You’d better tell her the truth,” said Kryztal. “Because if you don’t, I’ll tell her that Viren took them because he is a panty sniffing pervert!”

Kryztal barely realized what was happening until after Lyandra had slapped her hard across the face. Kryztal gasped, and Lyandra ripped the panties out of her hand.

“That was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made,” said Lyandra. “You’ll keep Viren out of this!”

“Whatever,” said Kryztal. “But you will tell the queen tomorrow!”

“Oh of course I will,” said Lyandra.

There was a sinister note in her smile.

* * *

  
The next day, Kryztal was on her way to the queen. King Harrow was heading down the stairs.

“Good morning, Lady Kryztal,” said the king with a friendly smile.

“Good morning, your highness,” Kryztal curtseyed.

“I think the queen has something she wants to talk to you about,” said Harrow.

“Oh really?” said Kryztal. “Well, I’d better hurry then.”

Kryztal’s mind whirled. She wondered if Lyandra had told the queen the truth. If that was the case, could the queen be telling Krystal that she would be selected for the chief lady-in-waiting position? Kryztal excitedly skipped into the queen’s room.

“Good morning, my queen!” said Kryztal.

“Good morning, Lady Kryztal,” said the queen. “Please have a seat.”

“You wanted to speak with me?” said Kryztal.

“Yes,” said Sarai. “I heard something from Lady Lyandra, and I wanted to discuss it with you.”

“Of course,” said Kryztal.

“I am a forgiving person,” said Sarai. “But I just want to make it clear that I don’t want you borrow something from me without asking.”

Panic flooded through Kryztal’s chest.

“What do you mean?” said Kryztal.

“Lady Lyandra told me that she found the matching panties that went with my negligee in Soren’s room,” said Sarai. “It made sense since it was you who was able to find it yesterday after I had already searched through everything.”

“What?” said Kryztal. “No, you’ve got this mixed up.”

“It’s okay,” said Sarai. “Lyandra already got my assurance that you won’t get in trouble for this. You were just trying to impress your boyfriend. I can understand that.”

“I . . .” Kryztal looked at the queen in horror.

“I just need you to ask me in the future before you take something from my room,” said Sarai. “I’m not mad at you. Okay?”

The queen seemed as if she was already convinced by Lyandra’s version of events. Kryztal realized that she had to take the blame.

“I understand,” Kryztal sighed. “I am sorry.”

“It is alright,” said Sarai. “No harm done.”

“Right,” said Kryztal, through gritted teeth.

* * *

Lyandra laughed heartily as she sat on one of the tables in Viren’s workshop.

“And then I actually shed a tear and begged the queen not to be mad at poor Kryztal!” said Lyandra. “The queen totally bought it!”

“An excellent performance,” said Viren with a smirk.

“Kryztal’s going to be pissed,” said Lyandra. “But I’ll be ready when she tries to get back at me.”

“And in the meantime,” said Viren. “I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

“Yes,” said Lyandra. “Anything.”

Viren put his hands on the table at either side of her legs and pressed a kiss against her mouth. Lyandra looked up at him with adoration.

“There’s something I want you to ask the queen about,” said Viren.

“Sure,” said Lyandra. “What is it?”

“I want Soren to be entrusted with Prince Callum’s combat training,” said Viren.

“That seems pretty straightforward,” said Lyandra. “I think Soren is already friends with the prince anyway.”

“Indeed,” said Viren. “But his mother seemed reluctant when I mentioned it to her in the past. Perhaps it would be easier for her to listen to you.”

“I’ll mention it to her sometime,” said Lyandra. “I’ve learned the best way of approaching the queen about something after serving her for a few years now.”

“It shouldn’t be something too difficult for someone like you to manage,” said Viren.

“Sure,” said Lyandra. “And speaking of manage, I think you’ve managed to knock me up already.”

“Oh?” said Viren.

“I’m late this month,” said Lyandra.

“Well, that’s good news,” said Viren. “Let’s hope for the best.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and Lyandra nestled against his shoulder.

“Don’t let Kryztal bother you,” said Viren, softly. “You’ll be the queen when this is all through,”

“What was that?” said Lyandra, even though she had heard what he said.

“Nothing,” Viren smiled deviously.

She kissed him again.


End file.
